


The Strong One

by De Orakle (Delphi)



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/De%20Orakle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the strongest of men need a night of letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strong One

**Author's Note:**

> Exact date of publication unknown.

In the utter blackness of his room, arching alternately forward into the blessed darkness then back into his partner's teasing arms, he can't remember whether his eyes are open or closed. He blinks. That his eyes were screwed shut tightly against reality is made apparent as they now widen wildly when the hand around him squeezes. He tries his hardest not to cry out, clenching his jaw, but the touch is so tortuous: heatedly painful, but so brief as to dance teasingly from promised relief. A harsh moan rips away from his self-restraint, echoing amidst ragged breathing in the quiet room. Immediately, the hand is drawn away, not in mock passion-play, but in controlled warning.

"Shh, Buck. Not a word. You promised." The words are quiet, calm; whispered, they freeze the lawman in his place.

Not chancing to move, Buck sits, feeling the blood pump relentlessly through his most desperate flesh. He doesn't dare speak his assent lest his companion leave. He knows this worry is foolish. He's sitting back-to-chest between his partner's splayed legs, effectively pinning the man against the bed. Still, he's past rational thought, stripped naked in more ways than one, waiting.

His partner shifts, his steady breathing pressing skin and crisp hair against the bigger man's broad back. "There...that's a good boy," he murmurs, not mocking, but braiding a thread of laughter around his voice.

Relieved, Buck lets his head drop back onto the bare shoulder behind him. He smiles as a warm hand runs over his brow, combing through his hair, the palm smoothing away the droplets of sweat that trickle down his cheek. Fingertips rub soothingly into his scalp, and again, the husky voice drifts temptingly into his ear:

"Such a good boy. My good boy."

Buck shivers as the breath carrying the words tickles his skin. Closer, closer with the next exhalation, then...hot, silky wetness as a tongue darts into the shell of his ear. Coolness follows as the mouth withdraws, then strong teeth grip his earlobe, worrying, pulling at the flesh. Buck wriggles back, testing. He can't bear another reprimand, but the need to feel his partner's thick cock pressing hot and hard into his back, the need to know he's pleasing him, is overwhelming. The self-styled ladies' man prides himself in his skills in pleasuring his partners in familiar terrains of taste and touch and thrust, but this stillness and silence and surrender, while alien, is such sweeter release.

His partner chuckles at Buck's movements, inching his own hips forward until their bodies meet fully, straining cock against cleft. Encouraged, Buck licks his lips and buries his face in the juncture of his partner's neck and shoulder. He mouths at the soft skin, the rhythmic pulse points, knowing how much the man loves the tickle of his mustache. There...the expected laugh, which would so vehemently be denied as the giggle it is. Buck has to grin.

"You've got such a great mouth, Buck—ahh!" He yelps as Buck's mouth latches on and sucks hard. "Oh, it's like that, is it? How about we put that mouth to better use."

Buck's smile widens even further in the darkness, and he slides full-body down the bed. Flipping over, he settles on his elbows, flanked by his partner's legs. Assaulted sharply by musky scent and heat, he rubs his cheek lovingly against the engorged organ. Rewarded with a groan, he waits, his face turned upward, waiting for permission to continue. He breathes softly against the skin, watching in delight as his partner's narrow hips thrust forward.

"Lick me, Buck," he breathes, sounding so wretchedly young.

Buck complies, lapping at his prize, swirling his tongue skillfully around the head. Fairly smacking his lips at the salty sweat, he slips his hands under the strong thighs, stroking them as he takes another taste, and another... He closes his eyes as his head is gripped on either side by clutching hands, his lips so softly brushed by his partner's thumb.

"Come on, open up for me," his partner coaxes and then falls silent save for a hissing inhalation as the head of his cock is instantly enveloped.

Up, down, Buck moves his mouth, letting his lips cover his teeth, then increasing the suction until his cheeks hurt. His jaw aches against the joining, his partner's needy flesh so thick in his mouth. Still, his reward of fluttery-clenching muscles under his hands is so satisfying. He lays his tongue flat against the underside of his partner's cock, then draws his mouth back up; a wet sound echoes in the room.

"Anhh...oh, that's it... A little deeper, Buck..."

He tries, wanting so badly for the hands in his hair to hold him tighter. He inhales deeply, letting his mouth be led down, down, mmm-ing deep in his throat. Buck can hear the sound of his partner licking his lips, can picture that familiar sight, so innocent and wanton all at once.

"Oh, you're so good, Buck, so good..."

The groaned praise, the cock in his mouth, the fingers twining sharply through his hair—it all shoots straight to his groin. He grinds his hips against the starched sheets, letting the rough friction and his partner's voice draw him closer and closer to the oasis in this desert of want. Moving his hips and his mouth in time with each other, he could practically weep in pleasure at his partner's pleading moans.

"Aw, Buck...stop your ruttin'...I know you can last a little longer...hunh...then I'll make it so good for you...mmm..."

Taking him in so deep that the soft strands of his whiskers mingle with crisp curls, Buck stills his hips with great effort. With his partner's ragged promise, he reassures his raging body that relief will come. Sucking harder, he mindlessly flutters his tongue and fingers, his own cock pulsing insistently for attention.

Breathing rapidly, too shallowly, the man beneath him shapes his deep moans into words:

"Good boy, so good, so sweet. You're gonna make me come so hard...ohhh, Buck, you're so...good...to...me..."

And heralded by a soft shout and tightly contracted muscles and clenching hands, the pulse of come floods Buck's mouth. He swallows eagerly, drawing back for the second jet of cream, savoring the salty taste on his tongue. And even better is the hand that disentangles itself from his hair to gently stroke his cheek.

He leans into the touch, the soft hands so comforting that he almost forgets the matter of his own release. Luckily for him, his partner hasn't. The sated man grasps Buck's underarms and pulls him up to lie with him. They kiss messily, both of them breathing hard. As their tongues tangle, Buck jumps to feel a strong hand grasp his cock. He can't help but shut his eyes and press his face to his partner's chest, his mouth shaping silent words of encouragement.

With a handful of hard, quick strokes, his entire body goes rigid as he roughly spirals through a razor-sharp climax. Pure pleasure floods through him in a frozen moment where nothing exists save his beating heart, his singing nerves, and his wanton angel.

His partner reaches down and lazily drags a finger through the come that now coats his stomach. Buck's bleary eyes watch in dilating fascination as he coyly smears the pearly liquid over his own lips, then licks it away. In pleasant post-coital bliss, Buck feels the quilt being arranged gently over them both.

Buck pillows his head on his friend's steadily rising and falling chest. Already slipping into unconsciousness, he knows his partner won't join him in sleep for a while yet. _Damn kid just keeps going,_ he thinks, chuckling to himself in amusement. With his last clear thought before slipping into dreams, he silently thanks whoever might be listening that, for tonight at least, he doesn't have to be so strong, and that JD is here to hold him 'til morning.


End file.
